


Pecas

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Después de un tiempo de no verse Camus y Crystal deciden salir a tomar unas copas.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Crystal Saint
Kudos: 2





	Pecas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix

**Pecas**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Íbamos en el taxi que habíamos pedido a la salida del bar, habíamos llegado en mi auto, pero nos pasamos de copas y no me dejo llevarlo de nuevo a con sus padres.  
  
  
Camus y yo nos conocíamos desde la adolescencia, cuando me había mudado a su misma ciudad y vivíamos por la misma calle, salíamos a jugar en las tardes y también solíamos dormir en la casa del otro. Al graduarnos de la universidad él se había ido a vivir a Francia donde consiguió trabajo relativamente rápido, y seguíamos en contacto por internet, bendito internet.  
  
  
En estos años lo había extrañado de sobremanera, su cabello rojo, sus pecas, sus ojos verdes. Siempre me llamaron mucho la atención, pero él no parecía ser del tipo de chico al que le gustan otros hombres.  
  
  
Lo mire un momento y él me sonrió, su sonrisa era demasiado discreta aún de niños, era de los pocos a los que no le daban ataques de risa que duraban horas, sus pecas resaltaban en su blanca piel.  
  
  
“Maldición” dijo hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas “Ahora si me pase” soltó un bufido “todo por tu estúpido vodka, me estoy mareando, ¿Puedes bajar el vidrio un poco?”  
  
  
Hice lo que me dijo riendo por lo bajo, casi no tenía resistencia al alcohol y se empeñó en pedir las mismas bebidas que yo. Suspiró un poco y dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinase un poco para estar más cómodo.  
  
  
La corriente que se formaba en la cabina del auto a causa de la ventanilla abierta hacia que su largo cabello se elevara a nuestro alrededor rozándome la cara y entrando un par de veces en mi ojo, opte por tomarlo entre mis dedos, él se acomodó mejor sobre mi hombro y cerró los ojos.  
  
  
El aroma de su shampoo llegaba a mi nariz era cítrico al igual que su perfume, DKNY si no me equivocaba. Comencé a jugar con mis dedos en su cabello enredando las puntas entre ellos y formando círculos, sintiendo su suavidad, él no se movió.  
  
  
El auto se oscilo de un lado a otro a causa de unos baches en el pavimento y decidí pasar mi brazo por su hombro para que no fuera a golpearse con el asiento si el auto frenaba. Retiré el cabello que le cubría parte del rostro y no pude resistir el acariciar de nuevo un mechón de este, pero esta vez fue más suave, sintiendo casi por completo su longitud, pasaba mis dedos entre las suaves hebras desde debajo de su oreja hasta el final de las puntas donde los cabellos rojos caían libres de mis dedos sobre su hombro, repetí este procedimiento varias veces.  
  
  
“¿Qué haces?” baje la vista y ahí estaban sus verdes ojos mirándome fijamente.  
  
  
“Juego” le dije simplemente y le sonreí esperando que no me atacara el sonrojo que solía darme cuando era pillado por alguien.  
  
  
“Oh…” bajo su vista y yo solté el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones “¿Estamos cerca?”  
  
  
“No, pero podemos ir a mi departamento, aunque tendríamos que regresar una manzana por lo menos”  
  
  
“Rayos ¿Por qué vives tan lejos de tus padres?” se enderezo en el asiento y me miro frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
  
“Mira quien lo dice…” chasqueo su lengua y me cerró un ojo y hacia la mímica de disparar un arma.  
  
  
Mis ojos vagaron por las pecas que había en el puente de su nariz, y después llegaron a sus labios. Rayos, me estaba comenzando a sentir extrañamente valiente esa noche. Me acerque a él y note que no hubo resistencia.  
  
  
Habíamos comenzado una lucha de lenguas, lo bese yo, me beso él ¿honestamente importa? Estábamos besándonos en ese taxi, con el estúpido conductor mirando por el retrovisor y riendo de los _ebrios maricas_ como había escupido unas cuadras atrás.  
  
  
“Ey amigo” le dije al chófer separándome un momento de Camus “¿Conoces un motel decente por aquí? Llévanos” el tipo sonrió y dio vuelta a la derecha.  
  
  
Mire a Camus buscando alguna negativa a mi deseo de ir a un motel, pero no hubo ninguna.  
Lo bese de nuevo, esta vez recargando nuestros hombros en el respaldo del asiento, tome su rostro y le di pequeños besos por cada parte expuesta, siendo más insistente en las zonas donde sus pecas eran más abundantes. Él me tomo de las solapas y me hizo besarlo de nuevo en los labios, sentía que si no llegaba rápido el taxista al motel terminaría sacándolo de auto y follando a Camus ahí mismo.  
  
  
Al fin llego al lugar antes de que comenzáramos a tocarnos de más, le pague sin pedirle el cambio y entramos, no estaba tan mal. Nos registramos como _Aramis_ y _Yuri_ bajo esos nombres sacados de serie de televisión y libros emprendimos el camino hacia la habitación.  
Tropezamos unas cuantas veces y nos dimos uno que otro beso en el trayecto al número 95.  
Cuando llegamos y metí la llave girándola hasta escuchar el _‘clic’_ característico, supe que no había marcha atrás.  
  
  
Cerré la puerta y no nos molestamos en encender la luz ya que había unas cuantas lámparas de neón encendidas. Lo bese de nuevo y él me abrazo por el cuello.  
  
  
“Ah… Camus” susurre en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de este.  
  
  
“Cállate, soy Aramis, recuerda” me desabrochó la camisa de una forma nada delicada llevándose un botón en el proceso. En cuanto la piel estuvo expuesta sus labios se posaron en está dándome suaves besos, el sonido que producía su piel al chocar con la mía me dio algo de ternura.  
  
  
Sus besos bajaron por mi pecho al llegar a mi abdomen lo recorrió con la lengua y trazo círculos en mi ombligo, use una de mis manos sobre su cabeza y la acaricie suavemente. Sus manos continuaron trabajando y bajaron hasta mi pantalón desabrochando el cinturón y deshaciéndose de los botones de esta prenda y con la misma delicadeza que lo hiciesen con los de mi camisa, en definitiva tendría que mandar a arreglar la ropa de esta noche si quería tenerla como más de que un recordatorio d lo que estábamos haciendo.  
Bajo la ropa interior y mi miembro erecto quedo frente a su cara se inclinó frene a este y dio unos suaves lametones antes de meterlo por completo en su boca, como acto reflejo tome su cabeza con ambas manos e incline a mía hacia atrás soltando a la vez un fuerte suspiro. Marque el ritmo con mis manos subiendo y bajando su cabeza y moviendo mis caderas, baje mi vista hacia él para ver como el fuego de sus cabellos se movía entorno a mi pelvis. Se retiró en el momento justo antes de hacerme venir.  
  
  
Y fue mi turno de mostrar delicadeza con su ropa. Lo tire en la cama y metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa de satén verde y de un movimiento arranque varios botones de esta que al abrirse revelo una piel blanca surcada de pequeñas pecas, a besé y mordí, Camus gemía con cada roce de mis dientes en su piel. Me incliné más sobre él sin dejar caer mi peso sobre su cuerpo, lo bese en los labios y con mis manos palpe su pecho, su abdomen, sus costados, sintiendo cada curva y cada vello, lleve mi manos por debajo de su espalda y la baje hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales palpe y apreté con mis dedos, las tome y acomodando mejor nuestras posiciones las hice subir y bajar para que su miembro se rozara con mi muslo.  
  
  
Aparte mis labios de los suyos y los baje por su cuello mordiéndolo al llegar a la altura de las clavículas, sentí como se tensaba y aferraba las sabanas con sus dedos fuertemente, seguí el camino de su clavícula hacia su hombro y volví a morderlo, hizo su cuello hacia atrás dándome mejor acceso a su piel. Me excitaba causarle este tipo de dolor y placer y ver como las marcas que dejaba en su piel se enrojecían y se fundían con sus pecas. Camus se frotaba más rápido sobre mi muslo y sentí que había llegado el momento, me retire y quite mis pantalones y ropa interior él hiso lo mismo.  
  
  
Al fin lo tuve desnudo frete a mí, vi su piel pálida surcada de pecas y con rojeces, vi sus músculos marcados y sus duros pezones sonrosados y su miembro pálido con sus testículos y su punta húmeda sonrosados, todo ello coronado de una mata de exótico vello rojo, ase mis dedos por este acariciándolo suavemente sintiendo sus ondas, su grosor y su suavidad. El trono fue mi siguiente escala, su longitud y la textura surcada de venas hacia su suave y pegajosa punta lo masturbe un poco y después lleve mis dedos a mi boca. Sentí su mirada incrédula ante este acto para después sonreír tímidamente.  
  
  
Se tumbó sobre la cama y abrió sus piernas para mí. Encontré mi lugar entre ellas.  
  
  
Con mi miembro húmedo me fui abriendo paso en su interior parando para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a mí, hasta que estuve por completo dentro. Me moví en esa húmeda, caliente y estrecha cavidad, escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios y unas palabras en francés algo entrecortadas. La mano de Camus lo masturbaba y yo me incline por completo sobre él hasta que al ni me vine dentro y sentí su esperma caliente sobe mi cuerpo.  
  
  
Esa fue la primera ronda de la noche.  
  
  
  
El despertador sonó y estire mi brazo ara coger el móvil. Nos quedaba el tiempo justo para asearnos antes de que el tiempo que habíamos pagado de alquiler en la habitación se terminase.  
Vi entre los mensajes uno de Milo… parece que los pelirrojos son mi debilidad. Le conteste escuetamente y apague el móvil. Mire a Camus recostado boca abajo y con la sabana cubriendo apenas sus caderas, mi mirada viajo por todo el surco de su espalda y sus anchos hombros, me incliné y lo bese a media espalda para despertarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin**  



End file.
